The Marauders and the Marauders?
by weasleytwins4eva
Summary: The original Marauders meet the third generation Marauders! Will Hogwarts be able to handle it?
1. Chapter 1

**Don't have no note…Just read it! Original Marauders meet third generation marauders! Both Marauders are in fifth year by the way. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own nothing!**

2019

James Sirius Potter was bored, extremely bored actually. He, Roxanne, Dominique, and Fred were lounging in the Gryffindor common room together. He probably should've been studying but instead he was seeing how long it would take for a quill to ignite while shooting sparks at it with his wand. Dom was tossing an ink bottle around in the air and he had a feeling she was going to miss pretty soon and the ink would fly everywhere. Fred had stolen Lily's pygmy puff and was trying to get it to eat a puking pastille. And Roxie, well Roxie was being Roxie and actually studying. It was one of the most boring Sundays in the history of Sundays. That is until the visitors came…

1975

"Hey Evans!" James Potter called, Sirius and Remus following behind him looking somewhat exasperated. Peter was visiting his Mom in St. Mungos, she was quite ill.

Lily Evans turned back and gave them all a dirty look, "What do you want Potter? No wait, don't answer that question." She added glaring.

"Just wanted to comment on how pretty your necklace is!" he said. Lily glanced at her necklace, which happened to be a time turner.

"Is that a time turner?" Remus asked, sounding amazed.

The red headed girl sighed, "Yes, but don't you dare-" it was too late. James, being James, swiftly grabbed the time turner off her neck like grabbing the snitch. "Give it back!" she yelled at him, plunging her hand into her robes for her wand.

"Keep your hair on Eva-" Sirius started but she lost her patience and lunged for the time turner. It fell out of James's hand and fell to the floor with a shattering crunch. There was shocked silence and almost immediately sand started swirling around them. In a flash the three marauders and Lily were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go! Third generation= Bold. 1975= **not bold. **(Only for people with the same names!) Get it?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this! Happy?**

2019

**James's** quill was just igniting when four people appeared in the room. Fred jumped up and yelled in surprise, accidentally throwing Jim the pygmy puff across the room. Dominique stopped tossing the ink bottle around but Roxanne didn't even look up from her book. Suddenly Lily started yelling, "YOU IDIOT, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? YOU REALIZE WE COULD BE ANYWHERE AT ANYTIME? THAT WAS INCREDIBLY STUPID!" she yelled. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Hey it wasn't my fault you tried to grab it from my hands!" protested another boy. **James** glanced over and got a bolt of shock. The boy looked exactly like him! Same eyes, same messy black hair, same guilty look. Fred looked as if he was rather enjoying the show. Roxanne was studying them with a little frown on her face. Dom was just staring with her mouth open.

"Well if you hadn't stolen it in the first place this wouldn't have happened!" she shouted back.

"HEY!" yelled Remus yelled unexpectedly. The others turned around in surprise. Remus always stayed calm. But then they saw what he was talking about. James, Lily, Sirius, and Remus caught sight of the others in the room, staring at them like they were from a different planet.

Finally since no one spoke, Dominique spoke up, "No offense but who the hell are you people? And why do you look so much like **James**?" she asked directing her question at the **James** look alike.

"I _am_ James. And who are you?" he said back suspiciously.

"_I'm _**James**!" **James **angrily.

"Hold up! I'm confused!" Sirius shouted, "You look exactly like James and your name's James too? I'm not buying it." He said flatly.

"Everyone shut up!" Roxanne snapped sharply. The room fell silent. "Alright, now who are you people?"

The marauders and and Lily glanced at each other uncertainly then said, "Remus Lupin." Remus said.

"Sirius Black, the awesome." Sirius said.

Lily rolled her eyes, "Lily Evans." she said.

"James Potter. The only James Potter." He said firmly.

Dominique dropped her ink bottle and the black ink went all over the carpet. Roxanne sighed and siphoned it off with her wand muttering something like, "I know this would happen…"

Finally Fred spoke up, "You're joking right? Because it's not funny." He said flatly which was unlike him since he was normally joking.

"No. Why would we be joking?" asked Lily curiously. Before anyone could respond both Remus and Roxanne gasped loudly at the same time.

"The time turner! When it broke-" started Remus but Roxie interrupted him, "It broke? Then you must've- but that's impossible-" Roxie said but Remus started again, "Not unless the sand-it went all over the place-" Remus said as Roxie took over, "Oh! The sand! I saw it, that's why you must've come forward-" they both seemed to come to a sudden conclusion as they exclaimed, "Yes!" at the same time.

"So are you two done with your mental telepathic findings yet?" asked Fred, annoyed.

"And would you mind sharing? Because none of us really got any of that." Dominique said sweetly with a look like she was about to start shouting.

Nobody spoke so finally Sirius yelled, "Will anyone tell me what the hell's going on here?" he yelled, frustrated.

"Well when Li-" Remus broke off at Lily's glare, "I mean James-" he ignored James's cry of protest, "broke the time turner all the sand came out. Which means it could even take us forward years and years in time. So basically we're in the future." He finished much to Lily's horrified looks.

"2019 to be exact." Roxanne added unhelpfully.

"Awesome!" yelled Sirius.

"Are you mad? This is awful! How are we supposed to get back? This is all your fault! Lily shouted at James.

"My fault? You're the one who-" Remus interrupted their argument, "Would you both please keep it down? You're giving me a migrane." He said wearily. James immediately quieted, knowing about Remus's sensitive lycanthropy hearing, but Lily just broke off with a loud, "Tuh!"

"So." James said trying to break the awkward silence, "Why do you look so much like me?" he asked, wondering if he actually wanted to know.

"I, ummm well-" **James **broke off as James interrupted, "You're not my son right? I mean I wouldn't name my son after me. That'd just be conceited." He thought he heard Lily muter under her breath, "You are conceited…" "I'm not your son-" **James **tried again as James sharply exhaled, "I'm your grandson." He finished grimacing as James sharply inhaled.

There was a long silence when Sirius spoke up, "Awesome! Mini prongs!" Everyone gave him funny looks.

"So who do I marry then?" asked James interestedly, casually glancing at Lily meaningfully.

**James **realized he should've counted on this question, "Damn it."


	3. Chapter 3

**Remember:**

**Third generation**

Original generation

**I'm not even gonna put a disclaimer! Whatcha gonna do about it?**

The silence lengthened. "Well? Who do I marry?" James demanded.

Fred grinned, "Lily!" he shouted triumphantly.

"Shut up!" yelled Roxanne then slapped a hand to her face, "Great. Now you just messed up time even worse."

Lily looked like she was about to collapse but James was grinning, "I marry Lily? YES!" he shouted pumping his fist in the air and doing a strange dance around the room. Sirius had raised his eyebrows but Remus was just sighing and rolling his eyes.

Lily was still standing, frozen as a statue, arms crossed, "I'm not believing it until I have proof and can talk to somebody who's actually sane." She snapped, though her face slightly pink.

Fred looked hurt, "Hey! I'm sane, and plus there is proof. **James, Lily**, and Al are proof, and so is Harry. You're son." He added when Lily looked puzzled.

Sirius snorted, "You guys named your son Harry? No offense but that's the stupidest name I've ever heard of."

James glared at his best friend, "Yeah because Sirius isn't stupid at all." He said sarcastically.

Now Sirius looked hurt, "Hey, Sirius is a cool name!" Remus sighed, why did he have to have the weirdest best friends?

"Would you all shut up? We're in the future and all you can talk about is stupid names? Are any of you actually buying this?" Lily yelled looking quite angry.

Remus looked thoughtfully at **James**, "Well it does make sense Lily. I mean look how much **James **looks like James. They're like twins and I don't think it's a coincidence." He said reasonably.

"Remus! I thought you were suppose to be the reasonable one with a brain!" she said.

Remus just shrugged, "I think you're just upset because you end up marrying James." He said fairly. Lily staggered, not able to find any words she just closed her mouth and resumed statue mode.

"Anyways we better go ask Professor Longbottom what we should do." Dominique said.

"Professor Longbottom? Who's that?" Remus asked interestedly.

"Headmaster." Dominique shrugged.

"Oh no. Don't tell me-" Remus started but **James **said, "He's dead." He interrupted bluntly. There was a horrible, swallowing silence.

"Crap." Sirius had turned pale and shocked.

"But that's…" James trailed off.

Lily looked close to tears, "No…"

"He-he died? NO! But how-" Remus started again. "We can't tell you details, we don't want to mess up time even more. Sorry." **James **said apologetically. Remus was pale and shaking, he looked ready to either cry, faint, be sick, or start throwing things. His eyes glittered a bit more than normal and turned a little yellowish-amber.

Dominique noticed this, "Uncle Harry and Mum said your adult self didn't handle it very well either." She said as if this would cheer him up.

"I don't suppose we're alive either. I mean we'd be way too old." Sirius said depressedly.

The third generation looked quite uncomfortable at this, "Err yeah…" Roxanne muttered, not meeting his eyes. None of the marauders or Lily seemed to notice.

Sirius looked a bit relieved, "I wouldn't want to meet a super old me anyways. It'd be creepy. Plus I thought I would die in the war anyways."

Fred looked even more guilty at this, "Well Voldemort's gone now." He said as Roxanned cursed and punched him in the arm, "Ow!" he complained, rubbing his arm.

"Voldemort's gone?" Lily yelled in surprise and began to smile. She didn't tell anyone but she was incredibly relieved her grandchildren would live in a safer world.

"WAHOO! NO MORE MOLDYMORT, YAY!" Sirius and James yelled together, both doing a strange dance around the room.

Even Remus shook out of his Dumbledore's dead depression, "That's a relief." He said calmly, but grinning.

"ANYWAYS! Back to what I was saying before, lets go get Professor Longbottom! Do you want to stay here forever and grow up younger than your own son?" Dominique said impatiently.

"I'm good with that!" Sirius said enthusiastically but Lily shot a death glare at him so he quickly backtracked, "I mean I guess not." He said somewhat unenthusiastically. In a sort of awkward silence the group of eight walked to the headmaster's office.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello people of the world! I'm drinking a chocolate raspberry freddo! SO DELICIOUS! And I'm bored so guess what? Another update for you!**

**Disclaimer: nutin!**

They got to Professor Longbottom's office. Lily still seemed to be having internal problems with the mental image of her and James together. Remus was trying to prepare himself to not be seeing Dumbledore in his office like usual. Sirius was extremely calm about this whole thing and seemed excited about "mini prongs" as he put it. James was still celebrating silently about him and Lily. Roxanne was trying to think of ways to send them back to their own time, but she wasn't coming up with anything. Dominique was thinking about how lucky they were that Pettigrew wasn't with the rest of the marauders. She shivered silently, remembering Uncle Harry's tale about him. Fred was thinking how jealous his Dad would be of him right now, meeting the actual marauders in real life. He thought maybe he should tell the four of them had stolen their map from Uncle Harry's office, but that could wait. For **James, **he was just realizing how much he looked like his Grandfather. His Dad had told that he looked more like Grandfather James than himself but he hadn't really thought about it. Now it hit him, they were near identical, in looks and personalities. He felt rather proud to have inherited this. "Well we're here. Let's just hope Nev- I mean Professor Longbottom doesn't freak too badly." **James **said with a grimace, "Wolfsbane."

"Don't ask how he knows the password." Roxanne said sighing.

"What's wolfsbane?" Remus asked, interested.

"Oh umm…" Dominique glanced at Roxanne for assistance but she just shrugged, "It's this potion for- werewolves." She said as Remus's eyebrows shot up, "It's just so they won't run around and try to attack people, it makes them calm during the full moon." She explained as a look of happiness came onto Remus's face.

"Seriously? That's-that's ama- I mean uhhhh, that's interesting." He said obviously trying to mask his grin. Sirius and James were elbowing him but also looked triumphant and happy for their werewolf friend.

Lily glanced at them and sighed, "Listen Remus, I know you're a werewolf."

Remus looked shocked, "Wha-what? But how'd you find out?"

"I'm not totally ignorant. It's alright, I know you're a great guy. Unlike these two idiots." She added, indicating James and Sirius.

"Hey!" they said indignantly, but she ignored them.

"Thanks Lily." Remus said looking relieved. She nodded, smiling kindly, "I think it's great that they invented a potion for it."

"You know, we know too. That you're a werewolf." **James **said.

"How'd you find out?" Remus said, exasperated now that so many knew his secret, not that he felt a little relieved.

James laughed while Sirius said, "C'mon Moony! He's Prong's grandson! Of course he's going to know!"

"Oh right." He said looking embarrassed, "But then why do they know?"

James shrugged knowing they couldn't tell him everything, "Well they _are _my cousins and my best friends."

"Wait they are? Lily asked, looking puzzled.

"Yup." Roxanne said but not saying anymore on the subject.

"Oh." Lily said. She looked like she wanted to ask more but kept silent.

Remus still wanted to know about wolfsbane, "You seem to know a lot about it." He said to Dominique.

Dom shrugged nonchalantly, "Well I know a half werewolf and I have a little werewolf in me." When Remus looked puzzled at this she explained, "Well my Dad got bitten by a werewolf, but not on the full moon."

"Oh." Remus said simply, but he looked interested. Fred, Roxanne, and **James **were giving Dom shut up right now looks.

Remus opened his mouth probably to ask her more but then the gargoyle said, "Are you going to stand there all day and talk? Or are you coming in, because I'm about to close!" it said irritatingly.

"Alright, alright, we're going!" **James **said hurriedly descending up the staircase, the others following quickly behind. When they entered the headmaster's office, Professor Longbottom didn't even look up. Unsurprisingly he had his nose stuck in a book on magical plants. The marauders and Lily stared around in surprise. The office still had the portraits hung on the wall and the silver instruments on the table, but it also had some additions. There were plants everywhere. Vines crawled up the stone walls and tall flowering plants stretched toward the sunny glass part of the ceiling. He also had numerous exotic looking plants in pots around the room.

"He turned this place into a greenhouse!" James said in surprise.

"That Nev- I mean Professor Longbottom for you. He used to be herbology professor until Mcgonagall retired. He loves plants." **James **explained.

"HOLD ON! MCGONAGALL'S RETIRED?" Sirius yelled. Lily elbowed him hard but it was too late.

"Yes she has been for some ti-" Longbottom looked up and saw the other four in the room. "James, Fred, Dominique, Roxanne. What did you do?" he asked in shock getting up from his desk.

"We didn't do it!" Fred yelled automatically as if this was a usual thing, which it was.

"Really professor, we didn't. They just appeared in the common room." Roxanne explained, glaring at Fred.

Longbottom stared intently at the four and seeming to decide they were telling the truth said, "Professor Lupin, never thought I'd see you again." He said quietly.

"Did you just say professor?" Remus asked, completely shocked.

Sirius burst out laughing, "Professor Moony!" he said giving an exaggerated bow while James clapped Remus on the back, "Nice one!"

Lily smiled, "You'd make a great teacher Remus."

He blushed, "Thanks Lily."

Professor Longbottom smiled, "He was. The best Defense against the dark arts teacher I ever had. The best Harry ever had I think too." Remus smiled at the thought of teaching James's son.

"I can't believe anyone actually hired me though, I mean-" he realized he slipped.

"I know you're a werewolf." Professor Longbottom said.

"Blimey, does everyone know?" Remus asked wonderingly.

"Dumbledore hired you and it was a good decision too. Unfortunately you had to leave early because, well, because Snape "accidentally" let out to everyone you were a werewolf. He was potions teacher by the way." Professor Longbottom said gravely.

"That little greasy, slimeball, bastard!" Sirius and James yelled at the same time.

Even Lily looked angry, "I can't believe he did that! I mean, that cost you your job!"

"_I _can't believe he could hold a grudge that long." Remus said wearily.

"Well he's gone now." Professor Longbottom said. The marauders and Lily looked as if they didn't know how to respond to that. "Anyways, I know you're Sirius Black." Professor Longbottom said, looking as if he were remembering something unpleasant. **James, **Fred, Dom, and Roxie knew exactly what that was but they didn't say anything. "And you're most definitely Harry's parents."

Lily groaned, "_Please _don't say that out loud." She said smacking herself in the head.

James however grinned, "Yup! That would be us!" he said happily putting an arm around Lily's shoulders. She just groaned again muttering something that sounded like, "Why, why, why…"

Professor Longbottom chuckled, "You really do look a lot like Harry, except for his eyes. He's got you're eyes." He said looking at Lily. James gazed at Lily dreamily. She blushed slightly, avoiding his eye contact. "I think that's enough information for now." Professor Longbottom said firmly. "We've got to find a way to get you four back to your own time."

Roxanne and Remus said at the same time, "So we have a problem."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey y'all the weekend has finally come! YAY! Except I am so busy. Tomorrow I have to go to a sleepover birthday party and the next day I have to go roller skating with my friend. So it will be very busy indeed! In the story it's Sunday by the way.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own you! What now?**

After much discussion they still hadn't come any closer to figuring out how to send the time travelers back home. They didn't want to risk breaking another time turner in fear it would send them to a different time. "Well until we figure out a way to send you four home, I'm afraid you'll just have to stay with us." Professor Longbottom concluded, "I'll inform the other teachers, and I'll have to tell them who you are. Most of them are old enough to know who you are. The students I don't think will though. However you will have to change your last names, except for you Lily. I'm afraid you are quite famous around here with the students." Sirius and James exchanged grins and Lily and Remus rolled their eyes.

"I'll be James Peterson." James said, thinking of Peter.

"I'll be Sirius Badiner." Sirius said saying the first thing he could think of.

"I'll be Remus Leberthon." Remus said, shrugging.

"I will also send word to Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. I suppose they ought to know." Professor Longbottom said heavily.

"You're telling Dad and Mom? You can't! They'll blame it on us and you've never been on the other side of one of Mom's lectures!" **James **yelled.

"Oh I think I have." Longbottom said with a wry grin, "Besides they deserve to know. And don't worry I'll make it very clear to Harry and Ginny that it wasn't your fault."

"Sir, what about the rest of our cousins? And **James's **brother and sister? Can they know too?" Fred asked eagerly.

After hesitating thoughtfully Longbottom said, "Yes I think it would be alright for them to know too. As long as they swear not to tell anyone. Not even Cole or Kylie alright?" **James, **Dom, Roxie, and Fred, looking rather disappointed, nodded. "Off to the Gryffindor common room. I have a staff meeting to hold!" The eight kids walked out the door and back to the common room.

"When they were back Sirius said, "You know, I don't even think we got all of your guy's names."

"Well I'm **James Sirius Potter**." James said, "Son of Harry Potter and Ginny Potter, or used to be Weasley." He said as they entered the Gryffindor common room and spread out on the floor, beanbags, and chairs.

"Prongs your son is awesome! He named his son after me! I like him already!" Sirius said jumping around the room.

Lily rolled her eyes, "Weasley? As in Arthur Weasley?"

**James **nodded, "Molly and Arthur Weasley, our grandparents."

James looked triumphant, "I knew they would end up married!"

"I'm Fred Fabian Weasley, the second! Son of the one and only George Weasley. And my Mum's Angelina, one of the best chaser's ever." Fred said proudly.

"The second?" Remus asked curiously.

"Well my uncle, Fred the first died in the war that defeated Voldemort." Fred said sadly.

"I'm sorry." Lily said softly. The other time travelers nodded, knowing how Fred felt.

"Hold on. Did you say Weasley? So you two are cousins?" Sirius asked.

Fred smirked, "Actually we're all cousins."

"Oh. Big family." Sirius commented mildly but he felt a little jealous. He wished he had cool cousins that liked him. All he had was Cissy, Bella, and an extremely annoying, loud, color changing baby: Dora.

"Like you wouldn't believe…" muttered Roxanne, "I'm Roxanne Weasley, Fred's twin sister."

"Really? You two are twins?" James said in surprise, taking in Roxanne's dark skin and chocolate brown hair and Fred's flaming red hair.

All the third generation sighed. They were used to the, "Why aren't you two identical like Fred and George were?" type of question. "Yes we're twins, you wouldn't believe how many times I've had to say that!" Roxanne sighed.

"Did I mention our Dad owns a joke shop?" Fred said casually.

"Really? Awesome!" James and Sirius yelled.

"Better not bring them in there or the world might explode." Remus joked, laughing.

"It's called Weasley's Wizard Wheezes." Fred said proudly.

"The best shop _ever._" **James **nodded fervently.

"Better than Zonko's?" James asked skeptically.

"Are you kidding? Zonko's nearly went out of business!" Fred said enthusiastically.

"I wanna go!" Sirius shouted.

"Oh no! We are not putting you anywhere near a joke shop!" Lily said firmly.

"ANYWAYS. I'm Dominique Weasley, son of Bill and Fleur Weasley. But you can call me Dom." Dominique said, her chin length flaming orange hair bobbing with her head.

"Blimey, how many kids did Molly and Arthur have?" Sirius asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Seven." Dom answered simply.

"Hell, they must've been busy…" James said as he and Sirius burst into laughter.

Lily elbowed them both, "Shut up!" she yelled.

"So who're Cole and Kylie?" Remus asked, remembering what Professor Longottom had said earlier.

"Cole Wood and Kylie Jordan. They're our other best mates and fellow members on the quidditch team, well Cole is. Cole's seeker and Kylie's commentator." **James** answered.

"_You're _best mates…" Roxanne muttered under her breath. She liked Kylie but Cole was just a little too obsessed with quidditch. She liked quidditch but Roxanne didn't think herself obsessed with it.

James and Sirius straightened up at the mention of quidditch, "You play?"

Dominique nodded proudly, "Beater."

"I'm beater too!" chimed in Fred grinning.

"Chasers!" Roxanne and **James **said in unison, also grinning.

"High five for beaters!" Sirius said enthusiastically.

"High five for chasers!" James said looking pointedly at Sirius.

"Anyway!" Remus interrupted before they could get into their usual argument about which position is better, "whose seeker? And the other chaser?" Lily groaned on account of hearing more quidditch talk.

"Al is seeker and **Lily **is the other chaser. She's new to the team but she's pretty good." Fred said while **James **scowled.

"**Lily**?" Lily asked, curious.

"Mysister and Al is mybrother. They're both pains." **James **answered.

"**Jaaaames." **Roxanne said tiredly.

"What Roxie?" he asked innocently.

"You know what! Stop being mean to your little brother and sister behind their backs!" she said annoyed.

"Well I would but-" he broke off as **Lily**, Al, and Rose walked in the room. They stopped in shock as they saw the marauders plus Lily sitting there as **James** continues, "But they're already here so now I can do it in front of their backs!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey I might not guess this posted until later since I have to go to a birthday party!**

**Remember: third generation**

Marauder generation

**Lily **stared in shock from **James **to James, "**James. **Why are there two of you?" she said in a very controlled voice, though she looked ready to explode.

"Uhhh welllll…They just sorta appeared here, from the past I guess. This is Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Lily Evans, and James Potter." **James **said wincing for her reaction.

There was a long stunned silence. Finally, "How did they just _appear _here? And how are they supposed to get back? And how much _exactly_ have you told them about the future?" **Lily **said her voice on the verge of yelling.

"Jeez, cool it **Lils**! It's not our faults! We're aloud to tell them some stuff because I think Neville will wipe their memories before they get sent back." **James **said.

"And how exactly will we send them back?" **Lily **asked, glowering.

"That is an excellent question my dear cousin." Fred said jauntily but then shut up because **Lily **was giving him evil looks.

"So you're **James **the second and you're **Lily **the second? Scary similarities…" Sirius said, "And also what kind of person names his children after his parents?"

"Maybe we were really awesome parents?" James suggested.

"I doubt it." Sirius said.

"Shut up Black!" James complained.

"So if you're mini prong's sister, you must be his brother." Sirius continued, staring at Al, "Wow all the boys look exactly like you, prongs! That's kind of scary."

"You mean you're jealous that they inherited my good looks?" James asked sleekly and Sirius threw a pillow at him.

Remus looked at Al, "Not exactly like James. He has you're eyes Lily."

"Oh yeah, he does!" James said, staring at Lily's eyes. She blushed.

"Can you all please stop talking like I'm not here?" Al interrupted, clearing his throat.

Rose, thinking quickly knew they were soon to get to the subject of Al's name so she quickly said, "I'm Rose Weasley by the way."

Lily looked surprised, "Another Weasley?"

Rose smiled," There are a lot of us." She explained.

"Hey, mini prongs number two, what's your name?" Sirius asked.

"Mini prongs number two?" Al asked dubiously, still quite shocked to be talking to Sirius Black, the one he'd heard stories about.

"Yeah, well your brother is older so your mini prongs number _two_. So what's your name?" Sirius asked again.

"My name." Al repeated, "Uhhh that'd be Albus. Albus Potter." He said somewhat lamely.

"Oh come on Sev! Full name!" **James **said grinning evilly.

"Don't call me that!" Al snapped.

"Did you say Sev?" Lily asked looking confused.

"Sure did! That's because he's-" James and Fred looked at each other and said it aloud, "ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER!" Al shot them both death glares.

"No need to shout." Rose complained covering her ears.

"WHAT?" James and Sirius yelled at the same time. "Why would my son name his son after Snivellus?" James shouted.

"Maybe Harry didn't inherit the grudge?" Lily said hopefully.

"Yes, but that still doesn't explain why Harry would name his son after Snape." Remus said quietly, looking puzzled.

"Well Snape saved my Dad's life in his first year." Al explained.

"Snivellus? Save James's son? Why would he want to do that?" Sirius asked confusedly.

"It must have been Lily." Remus said quietly. The others turned to him and then to Lily.

She swallowed, "Well we were-I mean are friends…" she said calmly but her voice shook slightly. James scowled at that.

"I'm also named after Albus Dumbledore, by the way." Al put in. Lily smiled at that. **James **opened his mouth to say something- possible to insult Al further but just then, Cole came rushing in.

Cole stopped, "Uhhh **James **why are there two of you?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello people of the world! Here comes my favorite part: Quidditch! Yay!**

**Lily** smacked a hand to their faces. "Welllll, Ummmm, that's a good question…And the answer to that question iiiiiiisssssssssss…**Lily **what's the answer to that question?" **James **said somewhat panicked.

**Lily **gave him a, "Don't pin this on me!" death glare.

**James **looked weakly at Rose. She glanced at James, "Ummm, well that _is _a good question. Roxie, care to tell us?" she said looking hopefully to Roxie. She just shrugged; Roxie looked as if she were rather enjoying this.

"They're cousins three times removed!" Remus suddenly yelled. At that **Lily** slumped to the ground with a hand over her face. "No it's true!" he continued, "Sometimes cousins, even distant cousins can look like twins. It's a whole study on DNA and traits and ginetics-" Sirius cut Remus off, "No offense but no one really cares."

Remus glared at him, "I was trying to explain it to _Cole_!" he said tilting his head toward the sandy haired boy.

Something clicked in Sirius's brain finally, "_OH!"_ he said in realization.

Cole looked rather confused so James just decided to introduce himself, "I'm James Po-Peterson." When Cole's eyebrows raised at James he quickly explained, "Umm the name James runs in our family. Like a tradition, sort of, yeah." He said.

Cole still looked quite confused but apparently decided to question no more, "So are you all staying at Hogwarts?" he asked, gesturing to the marauders and Lily.

"Yes, we're usually homeschooled but our parents wanted us to see what it was like at an actual school. We might not stay a long time though. I'm Remus Leberthon by the way." Remus said in a burst of quick thinking. The others, minus Cole gave him admiring looks.

There was another short awkward silence so Sirius cut in, "And I'm Sirius Bl-Badiner!"

"Lily Evans." Lily said remembering with a groan that her maiden's name would be lost once she married Potter, which apparently actually happened.

Cole was still a bit puzzled but seemed to have more important things on his mind, "Yeah uhhh, nice to meet you all. Anyways **James**, **Lily, **Al, Fred, Roxie, and Dom! Quidditch pitch, now! You guys need to see the Slytherin's new "team mates"!"

"They've got new team members? Why? What was wrong with the old ones?" asked Al.

"What was wrong? Nothing except for the fact they weren't big enough to knock us off our brooms! Their new players are mostly seventh years Al! SEVENTH YEARS!" Cole yelled.

Roxanne rolled her eyes, "Calm down Wood, so what if they're seventh years?"

"So what? So what? So they're more experienced than us, bigger than us, and right now "us" is gonna go watch them play so come on!" Cole shouted, grabbing Dom and Al by the arm and dragging them out the common room door.

**Lily** sighed, "Well now he's kidnapped Al and Dom so we better get down there."

"Jeez, guy's crazy! He's even worse than you, James!" Sirius said with a mock look of shock on his face.

James made a face at him, "Ha ha. You know, quidditch is a serious business! "

Sirius sighed dramatically, "We _know _James."

Fred just snorted, "You haven't met Cole Wood yet. We'd better get down there before he comes back here and bites our heads off."

"Yeah I wanna see just how good these seventh year slytherins think they are!" **James **said jauntily.

Rose looked worried, "If you _are_ going down, bring that one with you." She said jerking her head at Sirius, "I don't trust him enough to be alone. He might accidentally spill something." She said going off of the stories she had heard form Uncle Harry about Sirius.

"Hey!" Sirius said indignantly but everyone ignored him.

"C'mooooon let's goooooo!" James said, eager to get to the quidditch field.

"Alright, alright, keep your hair on." **Lily **said as they stood up except for Rose.

"Remember not to say anything about the future! And no questioning him, James and Fred!" Rose called at their backs.

"We won't Mother!" Fred called back in a high, girly voice.

"Shut up Freddie!" Rose yelled and went back to reading her book.

As the group walked toward the quidditch pitch James started to talk to his grandson, "So you play chaser? Just like me! Are you any good?"

Before **James **could answer, **Lily** answered for him, "Please, don't get him started on how good he is."

"Yeah, you really don't want to hear it." Fred added.

"Gee, thanks guys." **James **said glaring at them.

"Oh! **James**! I had an idea! What is we set loose all the pygmy puffs in the Great Hall-" Fred started but **Lily **interrupted, "No."

"And then let out the Peruvian instant darkness powder, huh? That'd be awesome!" Fred finished.

**James **grinned, "Let's do it!"

"No let's not do it!"** Lily **interrupted hastily, "You two are not causing any more chaos, I'm serious!"

"I'm serious!" Fred mocked in a high pitched girly voice.

"Fabian my dear boy, do you hear something?" **James **asked.

"No I don't believe I do Jimmy!" Fred said in mock politeness.

"**James Sirius Potter, **you do that stupid prank and I will hex you into next week." **Lily **growled, "Roxie, please back me up on this!" Roxanne just shrugged.

**Lily **huffed with exasperation, "Not you too!" but Roxanne had stopped. They were finally at the quidditch pitch.

The kids stared in horror at who was up there, "_Oh no._" Roxanne whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

**Another update! You guys are lucky that I'm updating nearly daily! Oh and Mclaggen's son got in slytherin, anyone surprised?**

"Crap." Fred muttered. There were about seven seventh years up on their brooms, wearing slytherin colors. And they were all giant. When the ten fifth year gryffindors came out, the slytherins jeered and booed.

"Wonderful." **Lily **said sarcastically.

"MCLAGGEN! I want a word!" Cole yelled up at one of the seventh years. The giant, muscly boy grinned and zoomed down to meet Cole.

"What's the problem Wood?" Bryce Mclaggen asked pleasantly.

"You know very well what the problem is! You can't just kick six of your players off the team in the middle of the season!" Cole shouted angrily.

"Au contraire. You see, I'm team captain, Wood. That means I have the authority to replace the players that, ah, aren't good enough." He countered smugly.

"Aren't good enough, yeah ok. More like not big enough!" Cole yelled, absolutely spitting with rage.

"Well that isn't your decision is it? I suppose since you're so upset about this you can let Hufflepuff play for the house championship instead. Funny, I thought Gryffindors were supposed to be brave, not cowardly." Mclaggen said.

That was the last straw. **James,** Fred, Cole, and Dom started cussing at him while Lily, Roxie, "Shut it Mclaggen!"

Al just smiled, "You should talk, you can't win unless you pay bodyguards to protect you during a game."

Mclaggen's smile faltered, "Shut your face, Potter."

Even Remus and Lily were glaring at him. Suddenly James and Sirius said together, "What a son of a-" but broke off when they saw Mclaggen staring at James. He looked at James to **James **them back at James again.

"What the hell?- Got yourself a twin Potter?" he asked smoothly regaining composure.

"Do yourself a favor and-" **James **started.

"And keep your big nose out of it!" James snarled.

Mclaggen just sneered, "See you on the field then, losers." And he hopped back on his broom and zoomed back into the sky while Sirius and James winced. He _was _good.

Cole swore, "No way! He is _not _beating us! I don't care if he hires dragons, we're going to get that house cup no matter what!" Cole said forcefully.

"Well said kid." Sirius said, clapping him on the back.

"Hey look they're leaving, can we practice now?" James asked, really wanting to get back on a broom.

"You play?" Cole asked, sounding rather surprised

James was even more surprised, never in his life had anyone asked James Potter if he could play quidditch, but then he wasn't in his own time. "Hell yeah I do! I was chaser back in, uhhhhhh, back in my old school."

"I thought you said you guy's were homeschooled." Cole said, frowning.

"Errrr yeah I mean I wasn't official chaser but whenever we played, I was chaser." James said quickly amending his mistake.

"And I was beater!" Sirius chimed in.

"Oh cool, so how about a practice game, huh?" Cole said in a challenging way.

"You're on." Sirius and James said immediately while Lily groaned.

**James **and Fred grinned at each other, time to see if his Gramps was as good as his Dad had always said.

**Sorry it's so short but I didn't want to do the whole "argument" and the practice match in one chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey you guys, I appreciate all the people who like my story but do me a favor and please just review for me! You don't even have to write a complete sentence!**

Lily and Remus went over in the stands to watch the practice game, "I hope no one realizes he's James Potter not James Peterson after he plays." Remus said worriedly.

"I'm sure it'll be fine." Lily reassured, though she was worried too. They were playing four on four and had split into teams; James, Sirius, **Lily, **and Roxie. And **James, **Fred, Al, and Dom.

Remus groaned when he saw the teams, "Oh great we have the two James's playing against each other. This should be interesting." Lily sighed loudly, considering how James's grandson was so like him it would be a brutal match. "And **Lily, **I mean the other **Lily **I'm betting won't be too happy with James. I mean, **James **and **Lily** fight just like you and James." Remus said, "Well they _are _your grandkids." He said after a thought.

Lily groaned, "Please, don't remind me." Just then a somewhat short, fiery red headed boy walked onto the stands and plopped right down next to them. Lily looked panicky at Remus and he just shrugged.

"Hey. Are my cousins playing another one of their practice games again?" the red headed boy asked without looking at who he was talking to, eyes fixed on the sky, "Because if they are, it's not going to end well, trust me. You guys might want to clear out before the muggle fighting and shouting matches start."

Lily glanced nervously at Remus, "Umm, no we're ok. We're kind of new at this school soooo…" she trailed off, not really knowing what to say.

"Oh. You're new? Name's Hugo. Hugo Weasley. What's yours?" Hugo asked, still not looking away from above.

"I'm Remus Leberthon." Remus said, raising his eyebrows at another Weasley kid.

"Lily Evans." She said, wondering if he knew who Lily Evans was. At that Hugo stopped watching the game and spun around, staring at her.

Apparently he did, "Did you say Lily _Evans_?" he asked confusedly, taking in her appearance.

"Errr, listen, you're cousins already know but we came from the past by accident and we can't figure out how to get back and now we're probably never going to get back and James and his grandson **James **who is also apparently my grandson are playing against each other and it's not going to go well and-" Lily stopped out of breath.

"Whoa! Slow down! You mean-Blimey you _do_ look just like **Lily**! Well except for the eyes." Then Hugo caught sight of Remus, "And you said your name was Remus? Are you Remus Lupin?" Hugo looked extremely excited.

"Yup, that's be me." Remus said straightforwardly.

"Wow I can't believe I'm actually meeting you!" Hugo yelled. Remus and Lily raised their eyebrows at each other but said nothing. Hugo continued, "So that's why I thought I saw two **James's **up there!"

"Uhh yeah but you can't tell anyone else, alright? If you do the whole time space continuum could be in danger." Remus warned him.

Hugo nodded up and down like a bobble head, "Don't know what that means, but ok!" Lily laughed. Hugo turned his attention to the game, "I kind of hope James from the past wins because if our **James **wins we'll never hear the end of it."

Lily rolled her eyes, "Trust me, our James is much worse."

"You've never met _our_ **James**!" Hugo retaliated.

"Shut up, I'm trying to tell what's going on!" Remus interrupted. He could see that quaffles were flying through hoops and the brooms going so fast they were nearly blurs. Even with his lycanthropy eye sight, it was hard to tell what was going on. It was a battle of generations. Remus thought maybe the future **James's **team was winning. He _could_ hear some of the shouts from each side and refused to repeat them to Hugo and Lily. He didn't think they should even _know _those words.

"I can't tell what's going on. Can you?" Hugo asked, frowning up at the sky.

"Yeah, sort of." Remus replied, not taking his eyes off the game.

"Oh yeah! I forgot, you have good eye sight because you're a werewolf right?" Hugo said, slapping his hand to his face.

Remus sighed, "Yup." He should stop even being surprised when people knew his secret. It didn't really classify as a secret in this time line anyways.

"Oh look, some of them are coming down." Lily informed them. It was Fred, Roxie, Dom, Al, **Lily, **and Sirius.

"You are one good quidditch player Nikki, I'll give you that." Sirius said, staring at her with great respect.

"Don't call me that, it's stupid." Was Dom's reply, but she was grinning. Her short, choppy red hair windswept and blown around her face. She took a rubber band off her wrist and put it up in a small and very short pony tail. She looked quite pleased with herself and her cheeks were slightly red from the wind.

**Lily **on the other hand looked disgusted, "Can you believe those two?" she yelled, gesturing to both James's still on their brooms in the air and arguing, "They're acting completely childish! Why can't they just call it a tie?" she asked frustratingly.

"With James, it's never a tie." Both Al and Lily said at the exact same time. Lily sighed an "I'll just have to accept the fact" sigh.

"At this rate they'll be done by nightfall." Roxie said frowning.

"Let's just let them be." Remus said.

"No! I need to discuss how we're going to steal the pygmy puffs and instant darkness powd-" Fred stopped on account **Lily **was glaring at him.

"Actually I've never seen a pygmy puff or instant darkness powder so we should get them down." Sirius said, "Seriously." Lily and Remus groaned while Dom slapped a hand to her face.

"What? I don't get it." Hugo said, looking quite puzzled.

Al choked, "No offense but that was horrible."

"None taken, mini prongs number two." Sirius said cheerfully.

"We really should get them down." Hugo reminded everyone as they reached the common room.

"Alright, alright. Tell you what. You guys stay here, Sirius and I will get our lovely James's. And maybe have a chat about who the pranking kings are around here." Fred said, looking pointedly at Sirius.

Sirius shrugged, "Fine by me. Kings first." He said opening the door for Fred.

As Fred walked through he let the door swing shut and it hit him in the back. Everyone heard a thump, "Hey!" Fred yelled. Sirius cracked up and pranced out the door after him.

Back inside they all sat back down and Dom said, "They're idiots but I like those guys anyway." Though nobody admitted it, they all agreed. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey it's the weekend! Yay! And I just made pumpkin bread! I thought while I'm waiting for it to come out of the oven why not make another chapter?**

Hugo started to ask, "So how'd you guys get here-" when James and **James** burst into the room with Fred and Sirius following tiredly behind.

"I'm sure you made that goal _after _Wood blew the whistle-"

"No way! It was way before you just-"

"Ok stop! How about we call it a tie?" **Lily **interrupted.

"No!" they both yelled at the same time.

"You know, you two are exactly alike." Remus commented dryly.

"No we're not!" the both yelled at the same time again, then glared at each other.

"Yes you are. Now you're both going to shut up so we can discuss our prank." Dom said firmly. They both glared at her and then each other but fell silent.

"I want no part in this!" **Lily** announced.

"Yeah me neither." Lily said.

"Ummm, Gra- I mean Lily. Do you want to gooooo…for a walk?" **Lily **asked suddenly, looking quite nervous.

"I- Ok yeah, I guess, sure." Lily replied, looking equally nervous.

As they got up, **Lily **warned her cousins, "If Neville gives you guys detentions for the rest of your life, don't come to me." She said and stomped out, Lily following behind her.

"Remember not to say anything stupid!" Remus yelled out after them.

"_Puuh-lease."_ Was Lily's response.

"Well if you're going to discuss a prank, I want in on it." Hugo said.

"No way! Are you kidding me? We tell you and by tomorrow the whole school knows, including the teachers!" Fred snorted.

Hugo glared at them all but when no one said anything, "Fine! I didn't want to know anyways!" and stormed out.

"Ummm, didn't he just say he wanted to know?" James asked confusedly.

"Don't ask." Roxie sighed.

"I heard that! And for your information, I have to go to the library!" Hugo's voice echoed down the hall as his footsteps faded away. Dom stifled her giggles.

"Well I'm going to look for Rose." Al announced muttering under his breath as he walked out, "Someone sane…"

"Ok! Right then! Ayways, what are pygmy puffs?" Sirius asked excitedly.

"They're these really cute puffskeins and-" Roxie started.

"And we're going to fill the great hall with them tomorrow!" Fred finished

"Plus we're going to add darkness powder!" **James **added enthusiastically.

"Cool! Wait, where'd you find this stuff? I don't remember Zonko's ever selling it." James asked.

"Zonko's doesn't have it but…Weasley's Wizard Wheezes does!" Fred shouted.

"Awesome! You're Dad is officially our hero." James and Sirius said together.

"Actually, you know it's kind of the other way around. You guys are _our _Dad's hero." Roxie laughed.

"What?" Sirius and James's voice echoed, confused.

"Well, you're the marauders! You created the marauders map! That's most of the reason why my Dad and his twin had been able to find the secret passages, why Uncle Harry's been able to, why we've been able to-" Roxie said.

"Hold on! You have the marauders map? How did you get it?" Remus asked.

"Err well I think the story went something like this. My Dad and his twin stole it from Filch then gave it to Uncle Harry because of the dementors then we stole it from Uncle Harry!" Fred said satisfactorily.

"Ohh well good for you!" Sirius said jovially.

Remus punched him in the arm, "You're not suppose to encourage him!"

"So you four have the marauders map now?" James said.

"Yeah, but Dad doesn't know. He thinks it's still in his study." **James **said grinning.

"Nice." And the two James's highfived.

"Wait. You said your Dad and Uncle gave it to Harry because of…dementors?" Remus questioned curiously.

"Oh yeah, there were dementors guarding the school cuz of the whole Sirius Black thing and-" Fred was cut off by Dom throwing a pillow at him and **James **shoving him off the couch.

"What whole Sirius Black thing?" Sirius asked, eyes narrowing.

Dom slapped a hand to her face, "Sirius, it's nothing-"

James interrupted, "No, I wanna know too.

Remus nodded, "We'll obliviate ourselves later."

The four third generation marauders looked at each other helplessly. This was going to take a long time.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey I'm going to a birthday party today! Yay! Oh and my pumpkin bread tastes muy delicioso!**

There was a long silence, "Fred, you can start. You're the one who brought it up in the first place." Dom said, glaring at Fred.

Fred gulped, "Fine. Ummm, look. James and Lily, you guys died…a long time ago. At the hands of Voldemort."

"What?" everyone yelled. Sirius and Remus looked angry, "We'll fix this." Sirius said and they all nodded. Roxie looked worried at that but didn't say anything.

"Umm yeah and then Voldemort tried to kill Harry-" Fred was cut off by Lily.

"No!" Lily leaned slightly against James who looked angry too.

"But somehow Harry stopped Voldemort. He half-destroyed him." Fred finished, "Uncle Harry sort of explained it to us but I can't remember it all. It was really complicated."

"But how-" Remus started but Fred cut him off, "That'll come later, do you want to hear about Sirius or not?" Remus fell silent. "Well you guys had a secret keeper and-and it was Sirius. But then Sirius thought that if Voldemort knew you were best mates, it'd be easier for him to find you. So Sirius switched without telling anyone, just to be safe. He thought if he did this it would've been harder to find James and Lily." James looked thankfully at Sirius who just nodded. He looked tense and nervous. "Anyways Sirius switched to Pettigrew."

"Peter?" James asked, surprised.

"Filthy rat." **James **muttered darkly as everyone turned to him in surprise.

"He betrayed you." Dom said taking up the story.

"WHAT?" they all yelled again, "Peter betray the marauders? No way, he would never do that!" James said looking somewhat panicked.

"Well he did. Once Sirius made him secret keeper he sold you guys to Voldemort." Dom said gravely.

"Are you kidding me? Peter doesn't have the guts to even say Voldemort's name. Much less be a death eater!" Sirius argued but he looked a little unsure.

"It seems unlikely, but then anyone can be changed and turn to the dark side. And when you're a death eater nothing and no one matters to you except for Voldemort." Remus said looking shocked at his own words.

"Remus, you aren't actually buying this!" James yelled now looking more panicked than ever.

"Well he did betray you. You're just going to have to accept it. I'm sorry." Roxie said. There was a long, strained silence.

"Continue Dom." Remus said tensely.

"So right after Voldemort killed you guys and Sirius had realized what Pettigrew had done he went to find him. But once he found him Pettigrew blew up the whole street with his wand behind his back, just to make it look like Sirius had done it. The he turned into a rat and ran down into the sewers to hide. The ministry locked Sirius in Azkaban for selling James and Lily Potter to Voldemort while Pettigrew got away." Dom finished.

"Az-Azkaban? Oh god, the demtors-" Sirius said his face had turned deathly white, not even commenting on how they knew about them being animaguses.

James interrupted him, "We are _not _going to let this happen. We _will _change it Sirius, hear me? You're not going to Azkaban, not if I can help it." Remus nodded in agreement. Roxie squirmed even more uncomfortably at that.

"So anyways, in Uncle Harry's third year you escaped, Sirius." Dom started again.

"Well at least there's that." Sirius said weakly attempting to smile.

"Oh and Harry's best mate, Uncle Ron's pet rat was Pettigrew in disguise. So you went to kill Pettigrew at Hogwarts. That's why there were dementors at Hogwarts, to supposedly protect the students. But then professor Lupin came." Said Dom with a grin.

"Alright, Professor Moony!" James and Sirius yelled again. Remus smiled.

"So at the end of the year you and Harry finally meet and there was sort of a fight, but in the end Harry found out the truth. That you were framed." Dom said with a grimace.

"Damn you Peter." Sirius growled.

"I just can't believe he would do something like that…" James trailed off looking uncharacteristically uncertain.

"I-I saw Peter hanging out with some of the wrong crowd once." Remus admitted looking slightly ashamed.

"Who?" Sirius and James asked at the same time.

"Umm Mulciber…" Remus said looking at the floor.

"Moony! Why didn't you tell us?" James demanded.

"Well because I thought it was nothing! Plus I wanted to give him some space, it was right after you had teased about his marks." Remus said defensively.

"Oh yeah, he _was _pretty upset by that." Sirius realized.

"Oh no, do you think he thought we meant it? Because we were just teasing, we didn't mean anything by it! Do you think this whole thing could be partly our fault?" James asked, looking troubled.

"It's not your guy's fault, don't worry." Fred said.

"Well I dunno about you guys, but I could sure use some dinner." **James **said casually stretching. Everyone stared at him unbelievably, "What?" he asked defensively, "I'm hungry."

"Well we know where he got that." Sirius laughed.

"Hey!" James said defensively as everyone in the room laughed. The tension was broken.

"Alright then, let's go before it's over." Roxie said stretching and getting up. They all got up, the marauders still looking shell shocked that their best friend was going to become a death eater and betray them all. That little Peter Pettigrew was going to be the death of Lily and James.


	12. Chapter 12

**Tomorrow is Halloween! I'm so excited!**

Lily and **Lily **walked around the grounds of Hogwarts, "So Dad says my brother **James **was like Grandfather James. If he wasn't a charmer, why'd you fall for him?" **Lily **asked smiling slightly.

"Ughhh, maybe you could tell me that because I have no idea." Lily groaned.

**Lily **laughed, "Dad also told me that you two didn't exactly like each other at first."

"At first? We haven't gotten along since second year! He's been trying to ask me out and it's getting bloody annoying!" Lily said exasperatingly.

"I'm sure he'll mellow out. Now brother I'm not so sure of." **Lily **sighed.

"Oh I doubt that, they seem like copies of each other." Lily laughed.

"My brother **James **has been trying to ask out this girl, Elizabeth Tylers but she keeps rejecting him. She's my friend too." **Lily **explained.

"I feel sorry for her, that poor girl." Lily said.

"Yeah, Lizzie's getting pretty sick of it." **Lily **said.

"But your other brother doesn't seem too bad." Lily commented mildly.

"Yeah, Al. He's the voice of reason in our house, along with Dad. He's usually the one to break up our fights." **Lily **explained.

"He seems nice." Lily said, glad that not all her James look alike grandchildren acted like him, "At least he has manners."

"Yeah the real chaos happens when the whole family gets together. It's completely crazy, if you go to one of our family gathering, you might want to bring your wand for protection. Oh and never take anything Uncle George offers you." **Lily **laughed.

Lily laughed, "Sounds fun, my family gatherings I tend not to go. Tuney can't stand me anyways." Lily said somewhat sadly.

"You mean Great Aunt Petunia? Oh god, I hate visiting her and Dursley!" **Lily **groaned.

"At least you didn't have to live with her." Lily said looking enviously at the younger girl.

"That's exactly what Dad said." **Lily **responded, then glanced up at the sky, "C'mon I think it's dinner time. Plus I'm starving. Let's go."

"Ok. I hope they find a way to get us back by tomorrow." Lily said, shivering at the cold air.

**Sorry it's really short and the ending is bad.**


	13. important note!

I am officially giving this story to** pseudonym13**

They are going to revise it and write the rest!


End file.
